Silhouette Of A Gun
by latchandidntdoittt
Summary: AU. A brief story of the outcome of a traumatizing occurrence of a gun shooting. This was intended as a nothing-better-to-do anecdote.


The evening was beautiful. Rich, velvet blankets stretched out across the vast skies with glittering diamonds embedded within them. A pale crescent peeked out of the wisp of a cloud, its soft ivory light offering comfort to the couple that walked beneath them.

The couple insisted of two budding teenagers, a girl with pale blonde hair pulled back into a graceful ponytail, Ino Yamanaka. The other was a boy with ebony black hair, who went by the name of Sai.

One was her high school's pride and joy, a glamorous cheerleader. The other was a struggling artist trying to get by in his world. Their differences set aide, the two were in love. Ridiculously, irrevocably in love.

"Ino..." the boy slurred in his words, his arm slung around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I've been working on a painting."

Giggling slightly, Ino supported Sai the best she could in his drunken state. They were returning from a massively wild party, and her boyfriend was...well, a little dizzy. It _was_ four a.m., after all. "Really? What's it of?"

"Guess," he insisted.

"Flowers?" Hmm. It seemed Sai was still very emotionless even when he was drunk.

He blinked here. "No."

"A landscape?"

"...No."

"Well, alright, what?"

"It's..."

He was cut off by the abrupt shouts that suddenly pierced the silent air.

"HEY! WAIT UP!!"

"GET HIM!!"

There were loud thuds of heavy footsteps, and although they were distance, they grew louder and louder with each passing moment.

And then, a black blur pushed Ino Yamanaka down, and she was knocked down on her rear end as if she was merely a feather. "Oof!"

Sai was unhappy. "Hey, buddy." He gripped onto the man who had just knocked Ino down tightly by the arm. "You just knocked down my girl."

"Excuse me?" A gruff voice responded, and the man turned his head--revealing a bright red scruffy beard, a gleaming bald head, and his dangerous beady eyes.

Sai didn't notice--his senses were clouded. "You heard me."

"Buddy, I don't have time to mess with you." A swift blow to the jaw was thrust at Sai.

Though numb, Sai's grip refused to be evaded so soon. His hands only tightened, and he swung his fist to meet the man's right eye--where, under the glowing moonlight, a bright purple bruise blossomed.

The burly red man, enraged, twisted his body in the air to land a kick on Sai's shoulder. It hit perfectly--providing the exact desired results as the adolescent groaned in pain and fell on his knees, rubbing his sore shoulder.

But Ino gasped, her bright blue eyes wide, as she recalled what her eyes had managed to glimpse at what the man's heavy garments disclosed while he was in the air. A glimmering metal object. "S-Sai!"

But he wouldn't listen. Peeling himself from the ground, he charged blindly ahead, his flame of irritation renewed. And then, the man pulled it out. The horribly, ghastly pistol. His ugly fat finger moved at the trigger, and shots echoed throughout the once peaceful air.

One, two, three, four, five, six.

And then the gun was silenced. Six, Ino repeated to herself with horror as tears welled up in her eyes. Sai had been shot six times.

Six times wasn't to be taken lightly, especially if he had been shot at vital points. Immediately, a dark liquid spurted from Sai's lips--only bright scarlet when the moon caught him under its light--and he stumbled, once, then twice. And he collapsed onto the ground.

By gods, he was _drunk_. And he had been trying to protect her. Ino screamed bloody murder.

The man, now noticing her, now threatened her with the gun. But Ino didn't care. She was ready to be reunited with her love, as she crawled over and tried to flip over his corpse.

"THERE HE IS!!"

"GET HIM!!"

Once more, those ugly shouts came, and her merciful death was evaded. The man took off, not ready to be caught yet by the hands of justice. Several policemen rushed past her, but one stopped, being ever-so-perspective, and stared.

Stared at the sobbing girl, cradling the bleeding body of a boy close to her chest.

"I'll call the ambulance." He slipped a device from his pocket and began to punch something in.

"SAI!!" Ino was barely aware of the policeman's presence. All that she knew now was that Sai was cold. He was as cold as her grandfather had been when she touched his hand at his funeral. And he was bleeding, bleeding something that looked like black ink all over her dress. He would've loved to see this, Sai had always loved his ink and paints. "SAI, WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!" Her voice was hoarse now. "Stop playing games with me!!"

He didn't budge. Didn't even open his eyes.

"You--You haven't even told me what you were painting yet!"

At Sai's house, an unfinished painting on white canvas of a beautiful girl with mesmerizing blue eyes stared intensely at her viewers.

"Wake up, this isn't funny, Sai! SAI!!"

Sai was motionless.

"Y-you idiot!" she choked on her own sobs. The policeman offered her a sympathetic look.

"Dammit...I...I haven't even told you..." Her hand reached up to her swollen stomach, where a life was slowly growing inside. "I haven't even told you about our _baby._"

The night carried on, a girl's mournful sobs erupting through the night. The grasshoppers serenaded their lovers that night of the sad story of a girl who lost her lover, and the monsters that lived under beds refused to come out, to pay their respects to the tragic couple.

And the unborn infant trembled within her mother's womb, seeming to realize the death of her father.

END.


End file.
